jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Kato Yusuke
Kato Yusuke (加藤裕介) is a lyricist, songwriter, and arranger. Profile *'Birthday': *'Zodiac': Songwriting Credits *Aoi Eir - Lapis Lazuli (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, Programming) *Aoi Eir - HaNaZaKaRi (Composition, Arrangement) *Aoi Eir - Tsubasa (Arrangement) *Aoi Eir - CARRY OUT (Composition, Arrangement) *Aso Natsuko - Pop step trip! (Composition) *ASUKA - RAN (Composition, Arrangement) *ayami - Revise the World (Composition) *Ueno Yuuka - Kimi to Ita Sora (Composition) *Ohashi Ayaka - Wagamama MIRROR HEART (Composition) *Kato*Fuku - Jinsei HappyHappy Ron (Composition, Arrangement) *Kato*Fuku - Nostalgia (Composition, Arrangement) *Kato*Fuku - Halcyon (Composition, Arrangement) *Kato*Fuku - Parabolica (Composition, Arrangement) *Kamiki Aya - Infinity (Composition, Arrangement) *Kitade Nana - PUNK&BABYs (Composition) *Koda Kumi - Koi no Tsubomi (Composition, Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - signs ~Sakutsuki Hitoyo~ (Composition) *Sasaki Sayaka - Junction heart (Composition, Arrangement) *Shibasaki Kou - dive (Composition) *Shimatani Hitomi - Taiyou no Flare (Composition) *Sowelu - to YOU (Composition) *sphere - STAR'S ELEMENT (Composition, Arrangement) *Arashi - One Love (Lyrics, Composition) *Arashi - Boku ga Boku no Subete (Lyrics, Composition) *Arashi - Tears (Composition) *A.B.C-Z - Remember (Lyrics, Composition) *A.B.C-Z - STAR SEEKER (Lyrics, Composition) *A.B.C-Z - Crush (Composition) *A.B.C-Z - HIGHER! FLY! (Lyrics, Composition) *Kanjani∞ - Explosion (Composition) *Kanjani∞ - Kemuri (Arrangement) *KinKi Kids - Yakusoku (Composition, Arrangement (Part)) *KinKi Kids - Kagi no Nai Hako (Composition) *Tackey & Tsubasa - We are the T&T (Composition, Arrangement) *Takizawa Hideaki - Home Party!! (Arrangement) *Takizawa Hideaki - Mugen no Hane (Arrangement) *TOKIO - Dream & Breeze (Composition) *Hey! Say! JUMP - BE ALIVE (Composition) *Hey! Say! JUMP - SUPER DELICATE (Composition) *Hey! Say! JUMP - GIFT (Composition) *Hey! Say! JUMP - Memories (Composition) *Hey! Say! JUMP - Sam & Pinky (Composition) *Hey! Say! JUMP - Snap (Composition) *Hey! Say! JUMP - FLY (Lyrics, Composition) *V6 - Chou (Composition, Arrangement (Part)) *V6 - LIGHT IN YOUR HEART (Composition) *Takagaki Ayahi - Kyoumei no Uta (Composition, Arrangement) *TRUE - DREAM SOLISTER (Composition, Arrangement) *TRUE - Egoic Heroine (Composition, Arrangement) *TRUE - ETERNAL WINGS (Composition, Arrangement) *TRUE - TWIN BIRD (Composition, Arrangement) *TRUE - DESPERATE (Composition, Arrangement) *9nine - Brave (Composition) *9nine - Sakura, Yureru (Composition) *Nanri Yuuka - BLOODY HOLIC (Composition) *Nishida Toshiyuki - Jinsei De☆luxe (Composition) *Country Girls - Ito Oshikutte Gomen ne (Composition, Arrangement (Part)) *Country Girls - Wakatteiru no ni Gomen ne (Composition, Arrangement) *Country Girls - Ranrarun ~Anata ni Muchuu~ (Arrangement) *Tsubaki Factory - Uruwashi no Camellia (Composition, Arrangement) *Morning Musume - Gosenfu to Tasuki (Arrangement (Part), Programming) *Mizuki Nana - Amazora no Canaria (Composition, Arrangement, Programming) *Mizuki Nana - Kindan no Resistance (Composition, Arrangement, Programming) *Mizuki Nana - Dream Rider (Composition) *Mizuki Nana - Ashita graffiti (Composition, Arrangement, Programming) *Mizuki Nana - Bramble (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Destiny's Prelude (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - Netsujou no Maria (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - LINKAGE (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - HOT BLOOD (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - NEVER SURRENDER (Composition, Arrangement) *Minase Inori - TRUST IN ETERNITY (Composition, Arrangement, Programming) *Minase Inori - Itsumo Zutto (Composition, Arrangement) *Yuuki Aira - Itoshiki Aragai yo, Michibike Hikari e (Composition, Arrangement) *√5 - ShinseiΩShinwa (Next Generation) (Composition, Arrangement) *Walküre - Ichido Dake no Koi Nara (Lyrics (Part), Composition, Arrangement) *Walküre - Bokura no Senjou (Lyrics (Part), Composition, Arrangement) *Walküre ga Tomaranai (Lyrics (Part), Composition, Arrangement) Category:Male Category:1972 Births Category:October Births Category:Libra Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Composer